Elizabeth Chamberlain (Novel)
Elizabeth Rose Chamberlain is a Witch and a major character in the novels. She is the daughter of Thomas Chamberlain and Andrea Labonair. Elizabeth is a 15-16 year old who was born and is raised in the French Quarter of New Orleans. Elizabeth's best friend is Jessica Nelson, a werewolf who helps her tap into her magic, while facing her fears of being the daughter of the baddest witch and trying to maintain her boyfriend Adam. Personality Elizabeth is competitive,impulsive, reckless,and spoiled. She is a student and a star athlete at her high school, playing on the high school soccer team, along with Jessica Nelson. Powers and Abilities * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Channeling: The power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * Potion Brewing: ''' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. * '''Telekinesis: '''The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * '''Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Elemental Control: '''The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. * '''Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Possession: '''The power to jump one's spirit into the body of another, taking control of said host body. * '''Resurrection: The power to bring someone or one's self back from the dead. * Astral Projection: The power to separate from one's body and project the mind to another location or to instantaneously travel from one point to another. * Transmogrification: The unique power to alter the physical structure of objects living or dead, changing their form. * Illusions: The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. * Dream Manipulation: The power to control people's dreams through spells. Weaknesses * Disbelief: The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their magical power. * Distraction: Denying a witch from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, witches are vulnerable to attack before their completion. Additionally, certain spells require items, tools, and/or special events during casting, therefore they can't be invoked on mere whim. * Emotions: A witch's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. According to Sheila Bennett, strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. * Herbs: Ingestion of certain herbs can cause a witch to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for an undetermined amount of time. The Lobelia flower prevents concentration and the practice of magic and can be used to weaken a witch as one would weaken a vampire with vervain. * '''Magic/Witchcraft: '''Elizabeth is susceptible to the powers of witchcraft, such as mystical bindings and imbued weaponry. Categoría:Novel Characters Categoría:Witches